


这个黑心法师，幼稚！

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 由身高梗开始的今天份修伯特X菲尔迪南特大纲文。！警告！自然的同性结婚设定，菲尔迪南特天生两性兼具，生怀流描写大量，女装。林哈尔特路过，两情相悦从头甜到尾。中间不知道为什么突然就冒出来了一段库洛德和迪米的婚后生活插花，喵喵困惑.JPG





	这个黑心法师，幼稚！

看了下游戏资料，修伯特五年前就188了，菲尔迪南特175，噫！这个身高差！

大灰狼和……（看了下菲尔的毛色）电臀柯基！

穿着那种贵族马裤，丝毫没有意识到自己的屁屁多么圆润动人的菲尔！尤其骑上马之后，要夹紧大腿微微抬起屁股，超级健康的色情感。

这就是为什么修伯特喜欢从菲尔背后出现。

菲尔这样的屁股真的很想让人揉捏，两手抓住很色情的揉法。穿着白色的紧身马裤，红着脸被修伯特揉！马裤不准脱下来！就这样紧紧地被摸个遍再股交！

菲尔一定很不解，这样到底有什么好玩的？不过两人已经在交往了，修伯特让他做，他也就老老实实双手扶墙忍耐。由于身高差，撅起屁股还得努力踮起脚尖才能够得到修伯特的唧唧位置。

菲尔被揉着揉着就脸红红，修伯特手法娴熟，会故意揉内侧会阴那块，还给菲尔揉到勃起就更妙了。就很刺激，逃也逃不掉，马裤很紧也掩盖不住，菲尔羞耻，觉得莫名其妙含着泪水想夹起腿但是男朋友不准！

修伯特被萌到心脏地震，但是表面还是一脸冷漠，慢条斯理地讽刺说：“我可没有那个意思，为什么贵族中的贵族那么失态地擅自开始发情了呢？”

菲尔呜咽一声就要逃惹！可惜逃不掉的，被抓回来，之后会被揉捏得更凶。修伯特肯定会把菲尔调教到只靠揉屁股就高潮。

修伯特有考虑过那种，让菲尔穿着马裤但是给他塞各种道具的玩法，让他塞着骑马之类。绝对很容易看出来，就是要用这种明显的感觉来折腾菲尔的羞耻心。美妙！

不过最后还是没这样搞，因为那么可爱的菲尔不想给别人看到。

修伯特会在开会时摸菲尔屁股，菲尔不敢置信地看他，修伯特若无其事。由于两人的位子比较高，桌子也能遮住大半，下边的人看不到，修伯特可以摸得很自在。

菲尔就很惨，努力不让声音发抖讲完，还好下边的官员多数埋头记事，每当有人抬头菲尔都吓得一颤。

刚开始菲尔是羞耻心大于舒服的，之后就慢慢的慢慢的被调教成功，舒服大于羞耻心了！于是变成要修伯特在摸他才能顺畅地讲下去，坐下来的时候会有点羞涩地拉过修伯特的手放到自己大腿上，有点不好意思又安心地对修伯特笑一下。如果修伯特不摸，菲尔会红润着脸不停偷偷看修伯特，无言地哀求“怎么……还不摸我”这样。

揉得次数变多了，臀型也变得更挺翘好看。让人一看就：啊，是性器的感觉。菲尔他自己还不知道！根本不会往那边想。

婚后某次和修伯特一起乔装打扮去探听情报，被酒馆里的大叔粗暴地摸了屁股，猝不及防，菲尔疼得反抗，还被说婊子装什么装！

菲尔又气又懵，话都说不出来。修伯特一步站出来出来说你找我的同伴有什么用吗，把菲尔护到身后，菲尔很感激露出小狗眼神。

抹布大叔很不高兴呸了一口嘟哝着不好听的话走了，修伯特回头就看到还是没有戒心的菲尔湿润小狗眼对自己说谢谢……

决定了，今天晚上回去打屁股。

这时菲尔已经被调教得被修伯特打屁股就能高潮，一边哭哭一边老老实实抓住床单忍耐。修伯特插进来后每撞一下屁屁都疼到哭，唧唧却很好地勃起了，软软的流出精液，可爱。

修伯特的唧唧其实还蛮大的，个子高，188呢，不勃起应该也有12左右。

同样188的迪米也是，比库洛德大（肯定）

迪米做TOP的时候就很怕伤到或者把库洛德弄疼，库洛德被缩手缩脚的大狮子萌到爱心爆炸。库洛德从小有在吃大叔们的唧唧，不会在意的，对大狮子各种safe safe OK OK再来，把哭唧唧的大狮子一点一点治愈，让迪米变得对性开始有点信心，没那么恐惧。

库洛德虽然会真心实意地说要给迪米生小狮子，可是每次胡天胡地完了之后，迪米都会一脸懵逼地看着肚子大起来，给库洛德生了好几头黑皮小山猪。

……易孕体质没救的（沉痛

菲尔外表男性气质很明显，男性器官发育得好，女性器官发育肯定就不太好。一直很隐蔽安静，像一个很小的肉裂，没有什么存在感的。

修伯特和菲尔支援A+之后，修伯特开始以结婚为前提追求菲尔。菲尔很顺从也很听话，除了本垒脱裤子之外什么都愿意做。但是求婚的时候遭到顽固拒绝，修伯特都有点毛了，菲尔才捂着脸说我……我下边的样子……你一定会讨厌的。

修伯特黑着脸想无非是包皮过长或者短小我是会在意那些的人吗！无聊的贵族自尊！最后差不多半强迫地让菲尔答应了和自己结婚，新婚之夜才被发现菲尔的会阴处有那个东西，菲尔还抖得不行手臂挡着脸倒在床上不敢看修伯特，哀声说不要讨厌我……

修伯特差点失态形象大崩地吼“太棒了”，拼死忍住不要狂叫出声，情绪直接MAX，抱住菲尔的腰直接上口去舔了，并且努力给菲尔开发女性方面的快乐。

菲尔的阴道相对一般女性来说更加浅窄，子宫也很低，修伯特的尺寸勃起的话一下子就能顶进子宫口，而且柱身还有一截没有完全没入，菲尔会直接痛到崩。

修伯特认真插的话，能看到菲尔平坦下腹会被自己顶到有一点点变形凸起，这是插后边无论如何也达不到的效果。

修伯特，捡到宝（严肃）

一开始菲尔前边根本没办法用，非常疼，修伯特耐心开发调教一年多，才可以在插入时开始分泌爱液，得到快感。

这个时候修伯特插后边的话菲尔前边会慢慢觉得空虚，修伯特会扶住菲尔射空软掉的漂亮大唧唧塞进他自己的蜜穴，问：自己的唧唧滋味如何啊？

菲尔整个大混乱，又被修伯特继续搞，前后都在猛吃唧唧，自己的唧唧虽然软着硬不起来，但被湿热的蜜穴夹得很舒服——啊对了菲尔的唧唧其实到这一刻为止还是童贞（同情）

菲尔被修伯特做到唧唧和蜜穴同时潮吹，混乱到哭，口齿不清地说好奇怪，修伯特救救我……

修伯特会伸手温柔地把菲尔的唧唧从蜜穴里慢慢拨出来，问：是不是很舒服？

菲尔意识模糊地嗯嗯应着说舒服……

因为刚才的唧唧不够硬软软的，虽然有充实感但是不满足，又没有顶到子宫。已经完全变成渴求被顶到子宫的身体的菲尔喘息着，伸手拉开自己前边粉红色湿漉漉的蜜穴，哀求地抬头：可是，可是……修伯特的……修伯特的更舒服……最舒服……想要，修伯特……进来……啊♡

修伯特大地震，菲尔才说到这里就被插了。插进去菲尔还是要一点时间适应，修伯特稍微等了一下，刚才被打断的菲尔朦朦胧胧地，用手隔着肚皮很开心地去抚摸修伯特的唧唧，大着舌头继续说：菲尔……菲尔的子宫……和修伯特的唧唧……亲亲了……好舒服……子宫……热热的……想要……更多的亲亲……和精子……♡♡♡

修伯特觉得自己没有当场缴械真是老天保佑。

“菲尔迪南特你这个……妖精！”

“啊♡啊，是♡菲尔……是修伯特的……修伯特一个人的……妖精♡啊♡”

第二天菲尔清醒了会想死，根本起不来起床，头埋在枕头里，通红得像只熟透的虾子。

旁边罪魁祸首睡得好香，菲尔气得想打他，握起拳头最后落不下来，很不甘心地拨起长发撩到耳后，小心翼翼亲了修伯特脸颊一下

“哼，没事长那么好看干嘛……”

（爱情使人盲目）

其实在装睡的修伯特觉得自己急需补肾（虽然平时看起来就已经一副肾亏样了）。

因为在双性这一点上隐瞒了修伯特，菲尔负罪感蛮深的，觉得自己真的太坏了。修伯特居然没有生气也没有嫌弃自己，他感动得不行，完全没想到修伯特那边是第二次开宝箱开到SSR惊喜到不得了。

修伯特对外一点也不掩饰婚后愉悦心情，就只有菲尔傻乎乎以为和这样的自己在一起是修伯特受了委屈。

结婚之后修伯特会灌输菲尔很多奇怪的观念，说正常夫妻之间都会这样的。菲尔就全部深信不疑，红着脸说我，我会努力……

婚后半年的同学聚会上，喝到半醉的菲尔还傻乎乎的说：当然是女孩子好啊。根本搞不明白为什么要和男人在一起，难道（修伯特他那么好的人）不会委屈吗？

大家纷纷投以同情的目光，没人敢接话，旁边黑气罩顶修伯特捏爆酒杯。

依修伯特的个性肯定会把菲尔调教到生不了小孩，总之于公于私都要断掉他家血脉。

这家伙独占欲强到不行，肯定连自己的小孩都妒忌。菲尔分一点点爱给小孩他都要醋炸，菲尔抱着刚怀上微隆的小腹幸福地抚摸，修伯特一身黑气，觉得那个盘踞在菲尔肚子里的东西碍眼到不行。但是大着肚子的菲尔又很可爱敏感色情，好难哦。

因为平时锻炼充足孕期没有什么不良反应，相反还变得越来越性欲旺盛，会挺着肚子缠着修伯特要。出于个人兴趣，修伯特会给挺着肚子的菲尔穿女式情趣内衣款婚纱。

半透明薄纱材质，前开襟，整个胸部露出来。裙子后摆很长很正常，前边腰封下来只有一点点长度，小腹以下都露出来，就很凸显怀着的肚子。

大腿要上那种腿环，白丝的吊带袜。不过修伯特不会允许菲尔穿底裤的！不准！不准！！那么好看的东西一定要露出来让老公随时能欣赏！

要穿只能穿那种完全开洞式的，细细的绳子绑带！总之布料一定要少而且方便脱！或者方便不脱也可以直接做！

菲尔的胸部没有什么女性化的倾向，不会膨大，小小的隆起，当了准妈妈还是小巧可爱的的清纯娇嫩乳房。

由于怀孕了，稍微揉捏就会溢乳。乳交时要很努力用手推挤胸部试图夹住修伯特的唧唧，可是太小太平了真的夹不住，害唧唧滑开龟头顶到乳珠上，菲尔慌慌张张道歉说我再来。

修伯特地震，张开腿跨跪在菲尔脸上，命令菲尔一边给修伯特的唧唧口，一边张开腿自己用手自慰前边。

怀孕时期的性欲变得强好多的菲尔稍微放得开了点，有点羞羞的照做了。用的69体位，修伯特近距离观赏菲尔手指的动作，呼吸间热气喷吐进去的话，蜜穴就一阵颤抖溢出爱液，菲尔嘴巴那边会停一停发出细微地喘息。

修伯特说怎么了，继续吧，舌头慢慢舔过菲尔的手指。

菲尔呜呜着停下来，修伯特就会把他的屁股抬起来，往后边插进自己的手指，去追逐触碰前边菲尔的手指，脸贴上菲尔隆起的肚子摩擦。

两人的手指隔着粘膜隐约触碰到彼此的时候菲尔就高潮了，一抽一抽地用蜜穴潮吹。

菲尔第一次怀孕时，修伯特先是给菲尔拿了产假然后自己拿陪产假，接着又给菲尔拿流产假给自己拿陪流产假，艾黛尔白眼翻上天，不过还是照批了。结果后来发现这对夫夫每年至少这样折腾两次，艾黛尔已经无力吐糟，眼一闭由他们去了。

修伯特甚至有想过要研究个什么魔法，让菲尔一直保持大着肚子的假孕状态，于是请了林哈尔特来帮忙。

由于要让菲尔的女性器官见客人，修伯特还特意给菲尔剃了毛涂了香油。林哈尔特来了之后就被带到主卧，满头问号地看着穿着女款情趣内衣婚纱的菲尔一脸尴尬地并拢双膝跪坐在床上。

修伯特叹了口气，自己坐在床边，抱起穿着婚纱的菲尔，拉开他双腿给林哈尔特看菲尔的私处。

林哈尔特，遭受冲击。

惊吓之后，学霸很快冷静下来，陷入学术研究状态，拿着放大镜靠近观察菲尔的女性器官。可以看，可以随意提问，但是不许碰！

修伯特会非常配合，很详细介绍数据和临床表现，可是绝对不会让他碰的，虽然林哈尔特真的很想好好研究一下。

菲尔已经羞到要死掉，林哈尔特问深度的时候，修伯特拿过林哈尔特带来的消毒后尺子，一点一点插进去，害菲尔直接在近距离观察的林哈尔特面前潮吹了。

爱液有几点喷到林哈尔特脸上，菲尔哭着道歉，修伯特很无奈地道歉说是我管教不严。

林哈尔特很明智地用修伯特递过来的纸巾迅速擦干净脸上水珠，把纸巾放到修伯特摊开的手心：没事没事。

那张纸巾，等林哈尔特走后修伯特会拿着给菲尔看。

“因为你失礼的行为，作为丈夫的我必须给你收拾善后呢。”

在菲尔惊恐的目光里，修伯特很平静地张开嘴，一点一点把纸巾撕咬吃掉。

菲尔拼命道歉，哭着说是我错了，扑上去吻修伯特。修伯特就把嘴里残余的一点濡湿纸片喂给菲尔，让他吃下去。

“一位好的妻子不应该在丈夫没有允许的时候发情。懂吗。”

“是，是的……对不起。”

修伯特扭曲的独占欲发作真麻烦。

如果菲尔前边被用得太多他还会自卑的，觉得果然还是女孩子好吧。所以后来发现自己居然怀孕了的时候非常非常高兴，特别喜爱这个宝宝，觉得终于可以给修伯特一个完整的家庭了。

但是修伯特根本就没打算过要孩子，还醋到发疯，幼稚！

好几年以后，有次宴会，菲尔有事出差没出席。有不知死活的贵族夫人甜笑着过来撩修伯特，问他这辈子最得意的战利品是什么，他笑着应付说是秘密。

回家后，修伯特打开自己书房的门，按了一下书柜上的小魔法机关，看着厚重的书柜分开露出后边暗格里的东西。

那些全部都是征求过菲尔同意后，还没生下来就被修伯特用黑魔法摘除弄死的胎儿。修伯特背着菲尔把它们好好保存，精心处理过后做成标本，收藏在书房。菲尔的子宫因为这个原因受到很大伤害，现在已经无法怀孕了，只是一个为了取悦丈夫存在的美妙性器。

修伯特看着满满一墙的死胎标本架子，愉悦地慢慢勾起嘴角。

“是我赢了。”

“你们的母亲，对我的爱，远在你们之上。”

——FIN——


End file.
